


Christmas Tree Invasion

by Michelle212



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle212/pseuds/Michelle212
Summary: Team TARDIS gets called away to Illinois in America just days before Christmas by a request for assistance from an unlikely source.





	Christmas Tree Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and events are purely fictional. Any resemblance to people or pets living or dead is pure coincidence.

As the TARDIS set down with a light bump The Doctor pulled the screen around. "Well, didn't expect that. Got pulled right off course."

"So where are we Doc?" asked Graham

"Yeh and what pulled us off course?" asked Yaz

"A distress call and not sure yet, in that order. No I mean visa verse and the other way round. But no not a distress call exactly more a request for assistance. Oh and we're in Illinois. Little town called Urbana by the looks."

Ryan looked up "you mean we're back in the United States? What year? 'Cause I don't want to deal with the 50's. Not again."

The Doctor sorted through the readings on the crystal console. "Nope not the 50's. Looks like 2018. So current day for you lot. Oh and just a couple weeks before Christmas by the looks."

"Doctor, you said someone needed assistance. Is everything all right?" Yaz placed her hand on The Doctor's back to peer over her shoulder.

The Doctor was momentarily distracted by the young woman's face so near her own. "What? Oh uh yes. Yes, everything appears to be..." A yowling sounded just outside the door. "Oh dear someone is not happy. Not happy at all. Best get that."

As soon as she had opened the door just a crack a small black kitten with bright green eyes scurried in, jumped up onto the console, gave himself a shake, and then turned a disapproving gaze onto The Doctor.

The Doctor stepped away from the door and over to face the small cat. "Well, do feel free to make yourself at home. Not like I was using that section of console or anything."  
(Pause)  
"Of course it's cold out there. It is winter in close to 40 degrees northern latitude. What did you expect?"  
(Pause)  
" Well if you don't like the cold, then what were you doing out there?"  
(Pause)  
"Waiting for me? What do you mean waiting for me? Oh wait a minute, are you the one who sent the request for assistance?"

Graham stared at the Doctor "Uh Doc, you feeling' all right." 

The Doctor looked over at him with a puzzled look and then patting her pockets looked herself up and down. "Yeh," saw the sceptical looks on her companions faces "seem to be."

Yaz stepped up. "Doctor, you're talking to a... cat."

"Of course why wouldn't I be. He is the one that called us here."

"The Cat called us here? But Doctor it's a.. a... CAT."

"Well that's rather rude called him an it. He does have a name you know. Or at least I assume he has a name." She turned back to the rather board looking cat. "You do have a name, don't you?"

"Oh excellent. Hugo fine fine name."

Turning back to Yaz. "So you see rather rude to be calling Hugo an it don't you think. And I should think I wouldn't just ignore a guest by refusing to speak to..." the skeptical looks on the other's faces finally sank in and she palmed herself in the forehead. "Oh of course. Right! Completely forgot. Yeh uh. No, not talking to the cat. Certainly not. Wouldn't do that. Couldn't even if I wanted to. Not like they're psychic or anything. Certainly can't talk. Nothing alien about 'em at all. Perfectly innocent."

Yaz looked from The Doctor to the annoyed little cat and back. "You don't mean. Are you saying cats are aliens?"

"But that can't be." said Graham "Cat's have been around for ages."

"Yeh" chimed in Ryan. "They were around back in ancient Egypt. I read where the Egyptians used to worship 'em and everything."

"Exactly. Not alien. Been around for ages. Perfectly terrestrial. I mean it's not like they dropped out of the sky in pyramid space ships and presented themselves as gods. That would be ridiculous. Who would ever believe cats thought of themselves as gods, right?" She turned back to Hugo. "What? Oh right. Sorry. Got a bit distracted there." 

She turned back to the rather confused trio before her and flashed a dazzling smile. "Come on team. Bundle up. We've got a mission."

"We have?" asked Graham even as he reached for his coat.

"Of course. Why else would we be here?"

They all pulled on coats and headed for the door. As Ryan stepped past the console Hugo leaped up on to his shoulders. "Oye get down from there."

"Don't be rude, Ryan. He just wants a lift. Oh and pull up your hood. It'll keep him warm."

They stepped out of the TARDIS onto a street lightly dusted with snow and lined by nice little homes all decorated for the holidays. The Doctor waved them forward. "This way. Only about a block away."

"So where are we going?" asked Yaz

"About a block down to Hugo's home. It seems that one of the rooms in his family's home has been taken over by something new and mysterious. He's only been able to get glimpses of it but says it appears to be quite amazing. But he's been blocked from getting to it and needs our help to make sure it's not dangerous. Oh and here we are." Before them was a nicely decorated home with a ramp leading up to a wreath bedangled door. A shadow of movement played across one window.

Ryan shifted his shoulders under the little cat. "There's someone home. What should we do? We could always knock and say we found their cat." Hugo gave a small hiss and dug in his claws a bit further. "Ow! Hey stop that. Bad kitty."

The Doctor looked thoughtful a moment. "No. Best not to disturb anyone." She looked right at Ryan then. "Right. OKay. We'll head around to the back." They rounded the house and mounted the ramp to the back door. When she reached to the nob it was locked. 

"Hey hold on just a minute there we can't just walk in." Graham was saying as Yaz was reaching out "Doctor, that's beaking and entering."

"Don't be ridiculous." said The Doctor as she pulled out her sonic and with a flourish pointed it at the door. "I'm not going to break a thing. Besides according to Hugo the family is in the front rooms and, if we're very careful, we can get to the room where the mysterious invader is without them ever knowing."

Graham scanned the home. "OKay, Doc. But then what? What if this invader isn't so keen on us showing up?" 

"Really Graham? One thing at a time. Let's find it first. As she cracked the door and stepped inside Hugo jumped silently to the floor and slid forward to lead the way with The Doctor right behind. The three companions glaced at each other, sighed, and followed.

They moved quietly past the kitchen, into a short hall, and to a closed door. The Doctor placed her hand on the knob, motioned them around the door, quietly whispered "This is it. Be ready.", and pushed. They all stepped inside and looked around.

It was an average sized room with cream painted walls, black book shelves filled with dvds and figurines lining the walls on either side, a window on the wall across from them, and a large Christmas Tree to the right of the window. The Tree was all decorated with sparkling lights, bright shiny bulbs, draped garland, and topped with a glowing star. Hugo stood before the tree eyes wide with amazement.

"Stand back." warned The Doctor and began to scan the tree. "It's not what it seems. Tricky things Christmas Trees. You never know what their hiding." She scanned the tree up and down, urgently checked the sonic's readings, scanned again, frowned at the sonic, banged it against her hand, scanned once more, and then relaxed. "It's a tree. Just a regular ordinary Christmas Tree."

"Hugo, what..."  but before she could continue the little cat reached out and patted a bulb making it swing, gave a devilish look back at her, batted the bulb right off the tree, and then rushed under and up the tree. Bulbs crashed noisily to the floor. The lights went out. The garland tangled. The star dropped. Then the whole tree wobbled, tilted, and begin to fall. They all tried to reach for it but it was too late and the disheveled tree crashed to the floor sending decorations flying.

A mans voice boomed from the other room and the sound of running footstep filled the house. The Doctor slammed the door closed. "Quick. Out the window."

"What? Are you kidding? We can't..." Graham was cut off as he tipped out the window Yaz had thrown open and Ryan had pushed him through. He hit the snowy ground and rolled out of the way as first Ryan, then Yaz, and finally The Doctor came tumbling out after him. The window cracked as it dropped shut and they heard the door inside slam open.

"Run." called Yaz and they all scrambled to their feet and ran the full block back to the TARDIS, never slowing until they slid to a stop past the foyer to the warm interior.

Graham stood hands on knees panting and looking at the others, covered in snow and slush, trying to catch their breaths. Then he began to laugh and gasp and laugh some more. The others all looked at him astonish and then they began to laugh as well until the TARDIS was filled with laughter.

Finally the laugher quieted. The Doctor stepped to the console, flipped a lever, and declared with a smile. "Off we go to the next great adventure."

***Meanwhile back at the house.***

Michael looked around the room. The tree was destroyed. A shelf had been knock over scattering dvds and figurines amongst the broken bulbs. The window was broken. And his small black cat stood proudly atop the defeated tree. He stood shocked at the level of destruction. Hugo lept from the tree up onto his shoulder and purred as he rubbed against Michael's cheek. Michael reached up and absent mindedly scratch the kitten. "The tree I get. The tree hit the shelves. But, you darn little fur ball, how in the world did you manage to break the window?"

TE


End file.
